


Kiss Me or Kill Me

by noirpoison



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi, mafia!au
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: เอางานเก่าที่จบไม่ลงมาลงล่ะ /ซรับ





	

"Kiss me or Kill me?" ชายสูทขาวเบื้องหน้าเขาเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่ม ขัดแย้งกับปลายกระบอกปืนแข็งเย็นเฉียบที่จ่ออยู่ที่ใต้คางของเขา

 

แต่อย่างว่า....เขาชินแล้ว ในเมื่อที่สุดลำกล้องของเขาก็กำลังกดแนบอยู่ที่ลำคอของอีกฝ่ายเหมือนกัน

 

"*kiss of death งั้นเหรอ แอนโธนี่" สตีฟ โรเจอร์กล่าวตอบก่อนเลื่อนสันแมกนัมDesert eagleไล้เรื่อยลงมาตามแนวลำคอเรียวสวยนั่น

 

ร่างบางสั่นไหวเล็กน้อยในแบบที่ไม่ใช่เพราะความหวาดกลัว โทนี่หลับตาพริ้มเคลื่อนกายรับสัมผัสนั้นด้วยเสียงครางครือในคอที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงแมวเชื่องๆ

 

หรืออาจจะเป็นเสือที่ซ่อนเขี้ยวเล็บไว้ภายใต้ท่าทางนุ่มนวล หลอกล่อให้เหยื่อเข้าใกล้แล้วจับขย้ำเสียมากกว่า

 

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลส่งสายตายั่วล้อก่อนกล่าวตอบ

 

"ชั้นไม่บอกจาร์วิสหรอกน่าว่าชั้นจูบนาย......" แอนโธนี่ สตาร์คขยับตัวเข้ามาใกล้จนร่างสูงได้กลิ่นอายเย้ายวนที่ผสมระหว่างบุหรี่ โคโลญจน์และดินปืนจากชายร่างเล็ก

 

"แล้วชั้นก็ไม่ได้จูบแค่ที่แก้มซะด้วย" เรียวปากบางนุ่มกระซิบเบาที่ข้างหูก่อนโน้มคออีกฝ่ายลงมาบดเบียดริมฝีปากแนบแน่น รุ่มร้อนและรุนแรง

 

แต่ในขณะเดียวกันปลายลำกล้องของปืนColt 1911สั่งคัสตอมพิเศษสีทองนั่นก็ยังไม่เคลื่อนออกจากจุดตายของเขา

 

สตีฟหัวเราะในลำคอ ก่อนปลดกระดุมเชิ้ตสีเลือดนกด้วยมือที่ยังถือมัจจุราจสีเงินไว้ ปลายนิ้วร้อนยั่วล้อเล่นกับปลายยอดอกแข็งชัน แล้วดันตัวร่างบางกดแนบเข้ากับกำแพง

 

เสียงหายใจหอบกระเส่าที่ข้างหู โทนี่อ้าปากครางเมื่อแรงเสียดสีจากอีกร่างถาโถมเข้าใส่ แต่แม้จะจวนเจียนตกห้วงปรารถนาแค่ไหน มือของทั้งสองฝ่ายก็ยังไม่ห่างจากไกปืน

 

แม้ร่างกายจะแนบแน่นแต่ก็ไร้ซึ่งความไว้ใจ......เป็นได้แค่เซ็กส์เท่านั้น

 

ฆ่า หรือไม่ก็ถูกฆ่า

 

ในอีกไม่นานไม่เขาก็ชายเบื้องหน้านี้คงต้องเป็นฝ่ายเพลี่ยงพล้ำในเกมครั้งนี้ สตีฟคิดก่อนฝังรอยฟันลงที่ผิวข้างคอศัตรูใกล้ตัวที่ตอบกลับด้วยการฝังเล็บคมเป็นริ้วบนแผ่นหลัง

 

...............................................

 

หลังจากจบจากโรงเรียนเตรียมตำรวจด้วยคะแนนสูงสุดทั้งในด้านทฤษฎีและปฏิบัติ สตีเฟน "สตีฟ" โรเจอร์ ไต่เต้าเลื่อนขั้นจนกลายมาเป็นผู้บัญชาการโรเจอร์อย่างรวดเร็ว จากเด็กหนุ่มขี้โรคที่แทบไม่น่าเชื่อว่าจะผ่านการสอบเข้าตำรวจได้

 

เขาฝึกหนัก ศึกษา พัฒนา ทั้งร่างกาย สมอง และจิตใจให้แข็งแกร่ง และก้าวสู่ที่สูงอย่างมุ่งมั่นโดยไม่เลือกวิธีการ ทำทุกอย่างเพียงเพื่อเป้าหมายเดียว

 

ตามล่าศัตรูของ เจมส์ "บัคกี้" บาร์นส์

 

สหายรักคนแรกและคนเดียวที่เติบโตมาจากสถานรับเลี้ยงเด็กที่เดียวกัน บัคกี้ที่สอบเข้าตำรวจได้ก่อนหน้าเขาสองปี และเป็นตำรวจหนุ่มไฟแรงรับหน้าที่สืบคดีแก๊งค์อาชญากรที่ชื่อว่า "ไฮดร้า"

 

ก่อนที่เขาจะหายตัวจากไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอย ทิ้งไว้แค่เบาะแสที่ว่าเขากำลังตามสืบหาหลักฐานจากกลุ่มมาเฟีย "เท็น ริงส์"

 

กับปืนDesert eagle บนกองเลือดที่พิสูจน์ได้ว่าเป็นของบัคกี้ บาร์น ในปริมาณที่น่าจะทำให้ถึงตายได้

 

และทำให้ไฟแค้นที่สุมในใจ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ลุกไหม้เพื่อตามหา ล่า และทำลายทุกสิ่งที่มาพรากเพื่อนรักของเขาไป

 

...............................................

 

ร่างสูงนั่งกระสับกระส่ายบนพื้นเสื่อในห้องรับรองที่ตกแต่งแบบญี่ปุ่น สถานที่ที่ดูไม่เข้ากับแมนฮัตตั้นเอาเสียเลยนี่ทำให้เขาต้องอึดอัดทุกทีที่เข้ามา แต่เพื่อข้อมูลที่จำเป็นในการล่า เขาก็จำเป็นต้องเข้าหาแหล่งข่าวนอกกฏหมายอย่างS.H.I.E.L.D.- Kumi อย่างเสียไม่ได้

 

ชายร่างสันทัดเปิดประตูบานเลื่อนไม้โผล่หน้าเข้ามาทักทาย

 

"ว่าไงโรเจอร์ ติดอกติดใจมาม่านาตาชาเข้าแล้วล่ะสิ" คลินท์ บาร์ตัน เกียวไดของแก๊งยากูซ่ากล่าวเสียงใส  "แต่ระวังจะโดนสาวเจ้ากัดหัวเอาหลังเสร็จกิจนะ.....ผบ." ใบหน้ายียวนนั้นยักคิ้วให้ ก่อนที่จะหันไปมองร่างสมส่วนในชุดกิโมโนสีดำที่เยื้องย่างมาด้วยสายตาหวานเยิ้ม

 

"แบล็ควิโดว์อินแบล็คช่างเร้าใจ" คลินท์ว่าแล้วผิวปาก

 

 

สาวงามผมสีแดงจ้องมองด้วยสายตาที่หากแปรเป็นวัตถุคงเชือดเฉือนได้ราวใบมีดโกน เธอเผยอเรียวปากเย้ายวนขึ้นก่อนกล่าวเสียงเย็น

 

"อยากตายใช่มั้ย บาร์ตัน" พร้อมรอยยิ้มที่ใครได้เห็นแล้วต้องเคลิบเคลิ้มและขนลุกไปพร้อมๆกัน

 

 

"น่ากลัวจังเลยยยยยย"ชายร่างเล็กแกล้งทำเป็นตัวสั่นก่อนเดินจากไปด้วยสีหน้ากวนประสาท

 

"รอนานมั้ย ผบ.โรเจอร์" นาตาชา โรมานอฟหรือที่ใครๆเรียกว่า แบล็ควิโดว์ เนื่องจากวิธีและฝีมือในการลอบสังหาร เอ่ยทักเขาระหว่างทรุดตัวลงนั่งพับเพียบบนเบาะเบื้องหน้าเขา

 

"นานพอที่จะทำให้ผมเป็นเหน็บได้ล่ะ" สตีฟว่าก่อนพยายามยืดขาที่แข็งเกร็งออก "ทำไมเราไม่ลองนัดกันไปที่อื่นบ้าง"

 

นาตาชานิ่งก่อนกล่าวเสียงเรียบ "คุณก็รู้ว่าชีลด์เราถือคติไม่เลือกข้าง ซื้อขายข่าวที่นี่อย่างเป็นกลางและห้ามนำมาเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัว" เขาพยักหน้าช้าๆ ถึงแม้ว่าบัคกี้จะเป็นคนรักเก่าของนาตาชาแต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าเธอจะยอมทรยศองค์กร

 

"ผมอยากรู้ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับไฮดร้า และเท็น ริงส์  ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง รวมถึงทุกคนที่เกี่ยวข้องกับสองแกงค์นี้" ดวงตาสีฟ้าวาวโรจ์เมื่อพูดสองชื่อที่ทำให้เขาสูญเสียสิ่งสำคัญในชีวิต

 

"ยุ่งย่ามกับองค์กรใหญ่ขนาดนี้คุณคงเตรียมใจไว้แล้วสินะ โรเจอร์" เธอส่งสายตาจ้องมองก่อนวางซองกระดาษลงบนโต๊ะ

 

"นี่เป็นข้อมูลคร่าวๆเกี่ยวกับเท็น ริงส์ ส่วนของไฮดร้าค่อนข้างจะไม่มีข้อมูลและประวัติที่มา รู้แต่เพียงว่าเป็นพันธมิตรกันเท่านั้น"

 

สตีฟเปิดซองออกอ่านข้อมูลที่เกี่ยวข้องกับกลุ่มผู้ก่อการร้ายชื่อดังมีข่าวไม่เว้นวัน ที่นำโดยมาเฟียชาวจีนนามว่า แมนดาริน

 

และข้อมูลองค์กร บริษัทต่างๆที่เกี่ยวข้องกับกลุ่มนี้ทั้งทางตรงและทางอ้อม รวมไปถึงกลุ่มแกงค์พันธมิตรที่เขาอาจจะไปสืบถามโดยใช้อำนาจตำรวจได้ แล้วสายตาของเขาก็ไปหยุดลงตรงที่ชื่อหนึ่ง

 

"สตาร์ค แฟมิลี่" สตีฟ โรเจอร์กล่าวเสียงเข้ม

 

"สตาร์ค แฟมิลี่เคยเป็นผู้จัดหาอาวุธสงครามสำหรับใช้ในเท็นริงส์ ย้อนหลังกลับไปซักห้าปีก่อนที่จะกลายมาเป็นธุรกิจคาสิโนและสถานเริงรมณ์เมื่อเปลี่ยนหัวหน้าแฟมิลี่จาก โอบาไดอาร์ สเตน เป็น แอนโธนี่ สตาร์คในปัจจุบัน" นาตาชาอธิบาย

 

"มีข้อมูลจากภายในบอกมาว่าสเตนกับสตาร์คเกือบจะมีปัญหาแย่งชิงตำแหน่งบอสที่ว่างลงหลังจากโฮวาร์ด ก็อดฟาเธอร์คนก่อนโดนลอบยิง แต่สตาร์คยกกลุ่มให้โอบาไดอาร์ สเตนดูแลแทนก่อนเพราะเขายังเด็กเกินที่จะคุมบังลังก์ของสตาร์คแฟมิลี่ได้

 

และสุดท้ายก็มีการเปลี่ยนมือ แอนโธนี่กลับมารับตำแหน่งเมื่อถึงแก่เวลาและสเตนเปลี่ยนหน้าที่ไปเป็นที่ปรึกษาของเท็น ริงส์แทน"  นาตาชาอธิบายข้อมูล

 

"แอนโธนี่.....โทนี่" ใบหน้าคมเข้มเครียดเมื่อออกเสียงชื่อนั้น

 

"คุณรู้จักเขาเหรอ โรเจอร์" สาวสวยถามด้วยดวงตาสงสัย

 

ชายหนุ่มหายใจแรงคล้ายพยายามสงบสติอารมณ์ก่อนเก็บข้อมูลลงซองแล้วยันตัวลุกขึ้น

 

"ไม่รู้จักหรอก นาตาชา ขอบคุณสำหรับข้อมูล แล้วผมจะทำการติดต่อของตอบแทนกลับไปทางฟิวรี่แล้วกัน" สตีฟพูดถึงการแลกเปลี่ยนข้อมูลที่ได้มากับข่าวลับของทางการให้แก่นิค ฟิวรี่ บอสใหญ่ขององค์กรชีลด์

 

แบล็ควิโดว์กล่าวก่อนยิ้มเยื้อน

 

"ขอบคุณที่ใช้บริการ.....และรบกวนช่วยจัดการแทนชั้นด้วยนะ โรเจอร์" เธอทิ้งท้ายด้วยดวงตาคมกล้า

 

...............................................

 

บานประตูหนาหนักของอพาร์ทเมนท์ขนาดไม่ใหญ่นักเปิดออกช้าๆ ร่างสูงเดินฝ่าความสลัวเข้ามาในห้องโดยไม่เปิดไฟ อาศัยเพียงความสว่างจากป้ายคัทเอาท์นอกหน้าต่างนำทางไปสู่ห้องนอน

 

บนโต๊ะทำงานที่กองสุมไปด้วยหนังสือ กระดาษข่าวและบันทึกมากมาย พื้นที่ว่างหนึ่งเดียวบนโต๊ะนั้นถูกวางไว้ด้วยวัตถุโลหะสิ่งหนึ่ง

 

Mark XIX Desert Eagle สีเงินวาววามในความมืด ปืนคู่ใจของเพื่อนรักของเขาที่ก่อนหน้านั้นเคยเป็นของดูต่างหน้าจากใครบางคน

 

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ปิดตาลงช้าๆ ก่อนตามความทรงจำไปในช่วงเวลาปลายฤดูร้อนนั้น ฤดูกาลที่ท้องฟ้ามัวหม่นด้วยเมฆครึ้มฝนจนทั้งแมนฮัตตันกลายเป็นสีเทา

 

ภายใต้ม่านฝนหนาหนักที่ตกลงมาอย่างไม่ลืมหูลืมตา สตีฟ โรเจอร์ในวัยที่อ่อนกว่านี้หกเจ็ดปีขมวดคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินเสียงแว่วมาจากตรอกข้างอพาร์ทเมนต์

 

เสียงแมวร้องหรืออะไรล่ะนั่น เด็กหนุ่มสงสัยพลางเดินเข้าไปหาต้นเสียงที่แหบโหยราวกับสัตว์ป่าบาดเจ็บ

 

แต่สิ่งที่เห็นกลับทำให้สตีฟที่คิดว่าจะได้พบแมวถูกทิ้งต้องตกใจ เมื่อเห็นร่างเล็กทรุดตัวพิงกำแพง บาดแผลฉกรรจ์ที่ไหล่ถูกฝนชะเลือดแดงฉานลงมาท่วมพื้นทางเดิน

 

เขารีบพุ่งเข้าไปชายหนุ่มที่ก้มหน้าอยู่เพื่อช่วยเหลือ แต่ต้องผงะถอยหลังเมื่อเขาถูกปากกระบอกปืนสีเงินจ่อแสกหน้า

 

ชายหนุ่มใบหน้าสวยแต่ดูซีดเซียวและเหนื่อยล้าเนื่องจากเสียเลือดจ้องมองมาด้วยดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มแข็งกร้าว เสียงแหบแห้งกล่าวสั่ง "ไสหัวไป ไอ้หนู!"

 

สตีฟกลับไม่ใส่ใจและพยุงร่างนั้นขึ้นมาอย่างทุลักทุเล ตัวเขาถึงสูงก็ใช่ว่าจะแข็งแรงนัก แต่เขาก็พยายามทั้งดึงทั้งผลักจนนำร่างโชกเลือดนั้นมาถึงห้องจนได้ ภายใต้แววตาประหลาดใจของชายหนุ่มสูงวัยกว่า

 

"ปืนคุณกระสุนหมดแล้วน่ะ" เด็กหนุ่มกล่าวหลังโยนผ้าเช็ดตัวคลุมไหล่ร่างเปียกโชก เดินไปที่ครัวแล้วออกมาพร้อมแก้วมัคในมือยื่นส่งให้ เขาตัวสั่นเทิ้มก่อนที่จะรับแก้วมาจรดที่ริมฝีปาก รับกาแฟร้อนลงไปให้ความอบอุ่นกับร่างกาย

 

"แถมทิ้งไว้ตรงนั้นเดี๋ยวหมามันก็มาคาบไปพอดี" สตีฟยิ้มให้ชายตรงหน้าเหมือนเวลาเก็บแมวถูกทิ้งเข้าบ้าน ชายตาสีน้ำตาลทำหน้าโกรธก่อนจะถูกลากตัวเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ เด็กหนุ่มเปิดน้ำอุ่นลงในอ่างก่อนดันร่างเล็กนั้นลงไป

 

ชายหนุ่มผมสีเข้มโวยวายเสียงดังได้ชั่วครู่ก่อนจะนิ่วหน้าลงขดตัวเพราะบาดแผล สตีฟถือโอกาสปลดชุดสูทเลอะเทอะนั้นออกอย่างเก้ๆกังๆ แล้วทิ้งให้ร่างเล็กนั่งทำหน้ามุ่ยอยู่กลางอ่างอาบน้ำ

 

เขาวักน้ำขึ้นมาชำระแผลที่ไหล่นั้นเบาๆจนร่างนั้นสะดุ้งเฮือกด้วยความเจ็บปวด ร่องรอยแผลเจาะลึกนั้นบ่งบอกว่าโดนยิงมาอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย แต่เด็กหนุ่มผมทองดูไม่ใส่ใจจนอีกฝ่ายต้องเปิดปากถาม

 

"นายไม่สงสัยเหรอว่าชั้นเป็นใคร แล้วไปทำอะไรอยู่ตรงนั้น"

 

สตีฟยิ้มสดใสก่อนจะตอบกลับ"ไม่ล่ะ ผมเจอแบบคุณมานอนอยู่ตรงนั้นเยอะจนขี้เกียจถาม"

 

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลแวววามนั้นมองจ้องอย่างสงสัย มันทำให้สตีฟนึกถึงแมวอเมริกันชอร์ตแฮร์ที่เคยได้เก็บมาเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้ เจ้าแมวดื้อแสนซนจอมวุ่นวายที่พอรักษาแผลหายดีแล้วก็หนีหายไป

 

"ผมชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์ ถ้าไม่ว่าอะไรผมขอทำแผลให้หลังจากคุณอาบน้ำเสร็จได้มั้ย ยังไม่อยากเอาพรมในห้องไปส่งซักรอยเลือดน่ะ" เด็กหนุ่มถาม

 

เขานิ่งเงียบไปนานจนสตีฟทำท่าจะเดินออกไป เสียงทุ้มกล่าวอย่างเหนื่อยๆ "ก็.....ตามใจ"

 

และเหมือนว่าเขาจะถือคติหรือมารยาทอะไรก็ไม่ทราบได้ "นายบอกชื่อแล้ว ชั้นก็ต้องบอกชื่อด้วยสินะ"ชายปริศนาบ่นอุบอิบก่อนกล่าวต่อเบาๆ

 

"แอนโธนี่......เรียกว่าโทนี่ละกัน" สตีฟหันหลังกลับมามองใบหน้าซีดเซียวที่เรื่อสีขึ้นมานิดหน่อยนั้นแล้วยิ้มให้

 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ โทนี่"

**Author's Note:**

> เกร็ดเล็กเกร็ดน้อย  
> *kiss of death : การจูบที่แก้มจากบอสมาเฟียเพื่อบอกให้ผู้รับจูบนั้นเตรียมตัวตายได้เลย ส่วนใหญ่จะมอบให้กับลูกน้องที่ทำงานพลาดหรือหักหลังอะไรประมาณนี้


End file.
